Michael Cray
Background 1956 - 1991 Michael Cray was born to James Cray, a US Navy Admiral & his wife Elizabeth Cray. Though he grew up idolizing his father, he never dreamed of following in his footsteps. He felt that war & killing was unnecessary. His mind would changed when the summer after his high school graduation, both of his parents were killed by (supposed) terrorists. After setting up his brother to move in with close family friends, Michael joined the military to avenge his parents' deaths. After serving several years with the United States Army as a military operative, he was recruited by Miles Craven of International Operations to join the newly formed Team 7, a group of highly experienced Special Forces operative. Though hesitant, he accepted the job & took on the codename, Deathblow. 1991 - Present Eventually, Team 7 was sent on another mission (or so they thought) in the Middle East. After they had arrived at their safehouse to get themselves together, the team was exposed to a chemical known as Gen-Factor. Their handler had been the one that orderer the chemical bomb because he wanted them to gain super powers that he could later expose. Unlike the rest of the members, Michael didn't possess any powers following the event. The team was disbanded & International Operations got rid of Craven so Michael decided to stay with the organization. He would be assigned to the Special Operations Group where he completed many wetwork & black ops assignments for them. Michael would stay for two more years before getting diagnosed with a brain tumor. He got the results shortly after his wife Gabrielle D'Angelo had been murdered. He then decided that he wanted to use his time left to atone for his past sins & all the killing that he had committed throughout the years. He would join a religious group, the Order of the Cross as they focused on their mission of selflessness. During his time with them, Michael realized that his cancer was not the only result of the Gen-Factor & that he did gain powers. He has regenerative abilities & the power to manifest psionic shields to protect himself. After working for a bodyguard agency, Michael became a member of Stormwatch. In time, he would become the field leader of their covert ops unit, Stormwatch Black. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Gen-Factor: Exposure to the Gen-Factor had gifted as well as cursed him with supernatural abilities both mental & physical. These powers have fluctuated in potency over the coarse of his life. His powers took much longer than the others to manifest. ** Mental Shields: Offering protection against other telepaths or other forms of mind-control.7 ** Telekinesis *** Force Field ** Longevity ** Regeneration * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Military Protocol * Weaponry ** Firearms ** Demolitions ** Throwing Weaknesses * The Rush: The side effects of using this power are sometimes terrible. The team referred to it as The Rush due to the effect that the use of it is likened to a drug. ** Physical Strain: Using the powers can put a terrible strain on him & trying to keep them under control would often cause blood vessels to rupture. ** Affect Mind: Prolonged use would threaten his sanity & outside forces. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Michael was friends with Slade Wilson as they were both in the Army at the same time. * He left Susan Goldman with a lighter that had Deathblow engraved onto it. The lighter would later be the reason his daughter was able to find him. * He once has a hole blown into his chest by a double barrel buckshot & recovering from it in seconds. * His closest friend on Team 7 was Cole Cash. Notes Category:Characters Category:Gen-Actives Category:Metahumans Category:Stormwatch Category:Team 7 Category:International Operations